bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kisho Iwahashi
Kisho Iwahashi (イワハシキショ, Iwahashi Kisho) is the Lieutenant of the 7th Division. Appearance Kisho has a distinctive, spiky, blond hair cut and wears black sunglasses with his standard Shinigami uniform. He also drinks and carries his Zanpakutō in it's sheath, across his back, in a long black strap. Personality As far as his personality goes, Kisho is about as eccentric as any other Shinigami. He varies from smug and cocky in his first appearances to downright disquietedness and depression after his major defeats by his zanpakuto spirit, but shows himself to be an incredibly serious and determined fighter when confronted with an actual challenge. Willing to fight, kill, and die for whatever he believes in, Kisho is a dangerous man to those who stand in his way. He is much like his captain in many respects, and the two are often mistaken for brothers. His captain claims they are cousins to keep things simple, allowing many hilarious situations to occur later. Powers & Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Despite being ranked as vice-captain in his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level. According to his third seat, Kisho, obviously, is the second strongest man in the 7th Division. His mastery of this skill is great enough that the seated officers of the Seventh Division beg Kisho to train them. Kisho uses his sheath with his sword when he fighting, he can quickly switch the sheath and the sword from hand to hand (The sheath is the part of the Zanpakutō, so it regenerates as well). Flash Steps Expert: Kisho is proficient enough in flash steps to keep up with lieutenant-level Shinigami. His skill allows him to move fast enough to dodge a vast majority of multiple Bala blasts that are fired at him. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Kisho has also shown himself to be a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed. During the zanpakuto uprising, Kisho demonstrated great skill by incapacitating several possessed zanpakuto spirits. In battle, he has shown himself to be tremendously agile and is able to attack from various angles with great dexterity. Kidō Expert: Kisho, having been a Shinigami for a long time, seems to be well-versed enough in Kidō to have an understanding of at least fairly high-level Kidō spells without incantation, most noticeably Binding No. 62. He has been seen using them in conjunction with his released Zanpakutō to deliver more damage to his opponents. High Spiritual Energy: Being a lieutenant of the Gotei 13, Kisho also boasts a high spiritual energy. Zanpakuto Ryukansen (リュカセン, Dragon wrapped-sword) takes the form of a nodachi with a long black sheathe and a black handle. It's guard is in the shape of horns, also black. He uses it's length and the length of the sheathe to his advantage in combat. * Shikai: Released by the phrase, "Rage." In shikai, Ryukansen becomes a double edge katana with guard in the shape of wings. Upon it's release, enormous amounts of wind engulfs the area surrounding him. : Shikai Special Ability: In shikai, Kisho is extremely skilled in controlling wind within his blade, he can direct it anywhere and can summon huge whirlwinds with a flick of his sword. In one instance, he spins his body around while wielding his released zanpakuto. This releases what seems to be blades of wind that can slice through multiple targets. In another, by swinging his zanpakuto, slicing wind will be created which can cut through his opponent. This can be used to immobilize large targets. This technique can also be used to divide and neutralize an incoming attack launched against him and make it harmless. * Bankai: Not Yet achieved.